halloween crime rate
by Theresa471
Summary: The crime rate shoots up three days before Halloween with one F.B.I. and Attorney General agents is either killed or dying during an investigation.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter One

Richard Castle was coming out of his walk in closet looking for his costume stored in a box. After checking for a moment, he was able to find the medium size box. Moving slowly out of his closet and closing it. It placed the box onto the queen size bed.

Checking around. He had made sure that his wife Kate wasn't around to see him place it on him with taking off his clothing accept his white boxers. He was going to have a great time wearing the Halloween costume of a ghost for the benefit at the Trump Towers.

After a few moments, he checked his appearance in the mirror. "Splendid!" He announced to himself in front of the mirror. It was now time to do some scaring from inside the loft.

Kate Beckett was in Castle's office starting a new Baby novel for the publisher for Black Pawn publishing. She had gotten home early for a change from the precinct with the crime rate slow at the moment. However with Halloween fast approaching, that was going to change quickly.

All of the kids were with their grand mother Martha visiting the zoo and then having dinner at the local pancake house.

As Beckett was finishing up the first ten pages, she needed to take a bit of a breather with drinking her black coffee on the side of her.

There was a knock on the office door. As she expected it to be Castle with being the only other person in the loft. "Come." She responded with taking another sip with taking a look at the computer and the words she had written. However she didn't bother to look at Castle when he came over to scare the how out of her.

"BOO!" She jumped several inches out of her chair.

"Jesus H. Christ Castle! Why did you have to scare me like this? Is this the costume your going to be wearing at the benefit at the hotel?" She asked with needing to catch her breath.

"I found it in the back of the walk-in closet Kate. I thought it would be great fun to wear it for the Halloween benefit. All you need now is figure out on what your planning on wearing." Castle asked with coming over to her to give a quick kiss to her cheek with the costume on.

"Hum...I like it Babe. However there is a good chance I might be working that night with the precinct going to be busy with calls. I told you that I will let you about going. "

"That's too bad Kate. Well no matter, I will try to have fun no matter what." He said with going to close the door and lock it. He didn't wish to be bothered even though the kids were out with their grandmother.

Castle went to take off his costume leaving it on the couch..."What do you have in mine Babe?" She didn't need to have her question answered as Castle came from the chair to begin his romantic notions with his wife.

In an alley way a block away from the New York City library. A young woman was being assaulted after being a witness to a brutal murder of a man being thrown out of a black SUV. The persons inside had seen the young blonde woman and ordered the two men to go after her.

Screams could be heard as the woman Debbie Waters being thrown against the brick wall and hitting her head badly. "Lets get out of here now before we are caught." The first man name Davis and the second man called Bones headed for the SUV with the driver moving off with both the male's body with two bullets to the head and the woman 's body still barely alive.

An incident bystander had heard the screams and made a call to 911 telling the operator that there are two bodies in the alley. He was able to give the address to the operator. As the female operator placed the call to the police, ambulance and even a fire truck just in case.

With in being 7.30 P.M. at night.

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez of the 12th precinct were called to the area since they were working on another case. "It's only a block away Lt. Alverez." William Anderson announced with being the driver this evening.

"Lets move it Will." Alverez wasn't in the best of moods this evening, and his partner had no idea as to why.

"Sure. We are going to be there in a few moments." Anderson responded to his request.

And when they arrived the ambulance was there as with one fire truck. They were able to find a parking spot across the street. When they arrived they saw the male body being placed onto a stretcher even though he was dead but not the woman. They would have to wait for the coroner to arrived to began the investigation with an autopsy.

Walking over to the uniform officer. "What happened here officer?" Lt. Alverez asked with showing his I.D. to him.

"As far as we can make it out. The young woman Debbie Waters was thrown against the wall after a black SUV was spotted with two men throwing out a male shot with two bullets to the head. The woman is still alive barely and is being sent to Manhattan Medical Center for medical treatment."

"Thanks. We will be checking over the area for any type of clues or evidence. Did anyone call the coroner?" Sergeant Anderson asked the obvious question.

"We have. The coroner should be here soon. " As the officer walked away to speak with any possible witnesses standing around the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I need to make an apology for the shortness of the chapter.**

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Two

The coroner's van with Doctor Syndey Perlmutter had shown up with his technician with him. He had been working his shift at the hospital before going to his second position. His technician was able to pull out the stretcher since they had no idea who was dead or alive.

However Perlmutter did noticed Sergeant Anderson on the scene. "Who's the stiff Sergeant?" He asked in his usual persona.

"We don't have any idea Perlmutter. Maybe your palm device will tell us with his finger print to be sent to the F.B.I.'s finger printing database."

"I will see what we can do Sergeant. So where is the body?" He says with the sergeant walking him over to the spot.

"Jerry set up the palm device from the van right away. The detectives need to know his identity at this time and hurry up will you." Perlmutter announced with moving over to the dead body with checking the bullets that had killed him. Touching his jacket there was some type of sulfur on it. Where this came from he will have the lab test it.

Mean while Lt. Alverez came over with an piece of evidence that was found down the street. Someone had spotted it and didn't bother to touch it, as the woman called the police instead.

"What's this Lt.?" Perlmutter was curious to ask the question.

"Maybe the murder weapon that shot the male in the alleyway. I am sending it to the lab at the 12th precinct. Maybe they will be able to get off any prints to give us a clue as to who killed him. " Lt. Alverez said calmly even though this wasn't going to be an easy case with Halloween coming up soon. Lt. Alverez handed the evidence bag to his partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Three

Meanwhile at the lab downstairs of the 12th precinct. Lt. Gordon Reynolds began work on trying to see on whether he would be able to figure out who the weapon belong to. He and his lab assistant Doctor Corey found two prints on the thumb and forefinger. Using the palm reader, they sent it off to the F.B.I. database. Hopefully soon they will know on who the gun belong to, and whether it was used on the F.B.I. under cover officer.

Otherwise Lt. Reynolds was busy on other lab work that needed to be finished up. Doctor Corey kept checking the palm reader several times during the next half hour. Until something was sent back. "Well look here Lt. Reynolds, we have a match on the weapon."

"Let me take a look as he walks over from his desk to look at the name that was on the prints of the murder weapon. "Doctor Jerome Hubbar of the Manhattan Medical Center, he's a cancer specialist society." Lt. Reynolds says.

"The detectives will need to be careful with this one. Since I heard of him, he is involved with the Cancer society and they are going to be having an benefit on Halloween night combined with Black Pawn Publishing." Doctor Corey replied with being part of the society as well.

"Jesus! Captain Beckett is not going to like this at all. Especially when her husband works for Black Pawn Publishing as a writer, and love his books a great deal."

"As do I, Lt. Reynolds. I will call up stairs to let them know." Doctor Corey announced with moving over to the phone to call her.

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez parked into the under ground parking lot of the regional office for the local F.B.I. office. This was going to be an interesting meeting never the less.

Moving out of their black SUV vehicle. They headed for the elevator to the first floor. There they will need to speak with a security guard asking them on where they will be able to find the assistant director Maury Abrams.

They showed their I.D. badges to the older guard. As he directed them to the eight floor suite 812. "Thanks." Lt. Alverez says with placing his badge back into his coat pocket.

Walking over to the main elevator and getting inside alone. They headed up to the eight floor. Taking a moment or two they arrived with no guard to stop them while looking at the signs on the walls to direct them to the suite.

They reached the outer office to meet up with a beautiful woman named Janet. She is the Assistant director's secretary. She looks up from the computer. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" She asked with a neutral tone of voice.

"We are here to speak with the Assistant Director about one of his agents." As Lt. Alverez shows his badge to her.

"Very well I will let A.D. Abrams know your here. One moment please." She says with picking up the phone to call his office down the hall. "Sir the police are here to speak with you about one of your agents." She listened to what he was saying over the phone. "Very well sir, I will escort them to your office. She hangs up the phone. "Gentlemen, I will walk you over to the A.D.'s office." She gets up from her chair to walk them down the hall with a short trip...

"Thanks for helping us out." Sergeant Anderson replied with trying to stay reserved with this meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Four

"How can I help you, officers?" A.D. Abrams asked from his office. He had some suspicious that something is wrong.

Since the under cover officers were able to introduce themselves. "Mr. Abrams, I am afraid to say this. It would seem that one of your agents named Hank Givers was found in an alleyway dead thrown from a black SUV. We were wondering he was working on an under cover operation.

"Damn!" He slammed his fist against the desk with both officers watching his reaction. "Hank Givers was one of my best agents. He was working on a case that dealt with stolen medical supplies, body parts and etc. He had made a report a few days ago telling me that he was getting close to the source." Abrams announced with sadness in his voice and demeanor.

"It looks like they had found out sir and why he was killed in the first place. The 12th precinct no doubt will be working hard to find out who was behind killing your agent, along with injuring a woman as well that was in the same alleyway. Maybe once she is healthy enough, she might be able to help us with an I.D." Lt. Alverez says.

"Mr. Abrams does your agent have a family?" Sergeant Anderson asked with grave concern.

"I am afraid not Sergeant Anderson. He was mostly a loner and worked for us eight years in the under cover division. Is there anything we can do to help with your investigation?" A.D. Abrams replied with standing up to offer them coffee or any type of drinks. They both declined the offer.

"Is it possible to send us any information that Givers was able to find on his under cover operation." Lt. Alverez asked knowing full well that Captain Kate Beckett will need to have all information that just might help on the case.

"I will send a courier to your precinct with Givers information that was found the past few weeks. Anything else Lt. Alverez?"

"I believe that's it for now sir. I will advise Captain Beckett that we were able to speak with you. No doubt she will surely have questions that needs to be asked." As both officers move off their chairs with leaving the A.D. office. "Good day sir, and I am very sorry about your man having been found dead." They leave the office to head on down the hallway.

Meanwhile Abrams got on the phone to call for a staff meeting to let them know about Givers and the operation.

Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan headed for Manhattan Medical Center to speak with the victim Donna Summers found in the alleyway. When they arrived, they were told the bad news that the woman had died from her injuries.

"I just don't understand it Javi. How could she have gone down hill so quickly?" Ryan had to asked the question. "We need to speak with the emergency doctor who worked on the woman.

"I agree. Come on lets go find out who worked on the woman." Javi said with heading for the emergency area.

MOMENTS LATER...

One of the nurses Specialist Janet Williams told the officers that Doctor Franklin worked on Donna Summers. He was coming off a quick coffee break when Williams called him over to speak with the police. He has been working at the hospital for the past ten years. Married for eight years with one female child age six years.

"All I can tell you officers, the woman had a very bad head injury. It just seemed that she wasn't able to breath on her own along with other symptoms. I did my best as with the rest of the team to revive her. Her heart just simply gave out as well while going down hill quickly." He states with rubbing his hand through his salt & pepper hair.

"That's just too bad doctor. Do you remember if she was able to say anything when she had arrived from inside the ambulance?" Detective Kevin Ryan asked the obvious question.

"I am afraid not officers. However you can check her personal items. We placed inside a plastic bag for safe keeping. If you like I can take you to the admitting office, we were able to have them to hold for a few days until her family was informed. Please follow me to admitting."

"Yes, of course doctor." Esposito says with following the doctor to the admitting office.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Five

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan walked into the admitting office with the doctor asking for Summers personal belongings. As for the doctor, he had gone back to his work in the emergency ward, while the both detectives using gloves went through the entire plastic bag.

However they were able to find a ticket and card telling them that she had a invite to the Halloween Madness benefit at the Trump Towers. "Maybe she is a member of the hospital that we don't know about Javi?" Ryan asked with looking through her wallet.

"See if you can find anything that just might suggest it that she is a member of the board or works in the hospital." Esposito says with checking the rest of the plastic bag to find nothing at all. And than he decided to asked the obvious question with the admitting office staff. "Miss Rogers do you happen to know Donna Summers works at this hospital?"

"Matter of fact she does Sergeant. She worked on the eight floor for the Cardio department. She has worked here for almost five years as an assistant." Miss Rogers replied to have both detectives now very interested all of a sudden.

"Thank you, We will need to be coming back tomorrow to interview some of her co-workers. Thank you a great deal for all of your help." Esposito said with Ryan getting the hint that the day is over with now. They will be heading back to the 12th precinct and sign out along with hopefully to speak with Captain Beckett about the update on the case.

Coroner's office

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter being some what behind on his work. Finally he was able to begin the autopsy on Hank Givers. Asking his associate Lou to help out this time. It was going to take a few hours to have any type of results. It was a good thing Doctor Perlmutter didn't have to head back to the hospital or else he was going to be totally exhausted.

"Ok, lets get started, I don't want to be here any longer than I should be Lou." Perlmutter complained.

"I understand Doctor." As Lou went to grab the cutter to began the autopsy.

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct...

Captain Kate Beckett was just about getting ready to leave for the evening. Since her husband was watching the three kids for a change. His mother wasn't able to take them this evening with needing to be going out with friends of Broadway.

Castle had to write a couple of speeches for the benefit at the loft as part of the agreement for Black Pawn Publishing. He had already mention to Gina that he had picked out his costume for Halloween night of the benefit.

Beckett saw Espo and Ryan coming off the elevator. She went to run them down before heading for their computer stations. "I just caught you in time before leaving for the evening. Did you find out anything interesting at the hospital?"

"I am afraid to say this Beck. But Donna Summers died from her injuries. We were too late getting to the hospital, along with the fact she worked at the hospital. And with her personal effects we found a ticket and a card telling us that she had been invited to the Halloween Madness benefit." Esposito announced to see the reaction on Beckett's facial features.

"This is turning out to be a real mystery with this case. As for the dead man in the alleyway, it turns out that Hank Givers worked for the F.B.I. in an under cover operation. The precinct is expecting a courier from the district office sending us Givers case files. We should know soon what has been going on." Beckett says to the both detectives shaking their heads. "Continue to check into the case both of you. Start fresh in the morning, I am going home as well. Good night." She said calmly with a slight yawn.

In unison..."Good night Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Six

Kate Beckett walked into the Loft with all three of her children running into her with glee. The nanny came running quickly to remove them before she will wind up getting hurt.

"It's all right Marie, I can understand why they are acting like this." She gave the looks at Reece, Lily and Jake to have them back off and go back to what they were doing in the first place. "Where is Castle, Marie?" She asked the young woman in her early twenties.

"Mr. Castle is in his office writing ma' am." She stated with pulling Reece away to sit down on the couch to finish up with his reading.

"Thanks. I will go see him now. By the way did you hide the costumes for all three of the monsters?" In a lone tone that the three kids wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yes, I did Kate." Calling her by Beckett first name. She went back over to the three reading an assignment given by the teacher that comes over to the loft once a week as part of a special deal made by Richard Castle.

Kate Beckett walked over to her husband's office knocking. She heard his response to come on inside. He was working hard to finish the two speeches needed for the benefit. He looks up from the computer screen. "What's up Kate beside the usual?" He asked with a tone she didn't like at all.

"Castle, do you happen to know a Donna Summers involved with the benefit your be emcee?" She says to see his face drop.

"Why do you asked Kate?" He gets up from his chair to take out a envelope from his desk. "Donna Summers came to me about a possible scandal of the Manhattan Medical Center two months ago. She is an under cover officer for the Attorney General's office. What has happened?" He asked strongly with his request.

"She is dead Castle. She was in the alleyway of a murder we are currently involved. An F.B.I. agent as well was killed at the same time. Donna was some how a witness to the murder and was thrown against the alley way wall. However she died at the hospital from her injuries. Javi and Ryan were there trying to get a statement from her. However they were too late Rick."

"And what about the F.B.I.? What did they have to say Kate?"

"They will be sending us a file on the dead agent working on the case investigating the hospital and whom ever is involved with the murders. A courier is supposed had arrived at the precinct with the file." She replied.

"I just don't understand this Kate. This entire situation has turned into a real mess. I just hope the benefit won't be cancelled because of it. Speaking of which has the Attorney General's office been notified of Donna's death?" He was concerned with his demeanor.

"We didn't even know that she was an agent in the first place. I will go call them and inform that their agent is dead." She says with leaving his office to use the phone in the bedroom.

12th Precinct Time 7.30 P.M.

Captain Jose Anderson of the night watch was signing a form given to him by the courier. He had been advised that the F.B.I. courier would be arriving sometime this evening.

Signing the form he gives it back to the young courier along with a small tip. He takes the grey package and placed it on his desk. He would open it in a moment. Taking in a deep breath into his lungs and taking a sip of water from the cup that was left on his desk. He goes to open the package and taking out a large black ledger. He begins to read it from the first page of notes written by Hank Givers.

MEANWHILE AT THE MANHATTAN MEDICAL CENTER

Down in the basement two men were meeting to discuss their next move for when it comes to removing the organs taken and to be sold to the highest bidder on the black market.

"We should be just find Darrel with the next shipment in a day or so. The client is very happy with the results with giving him the three organs he needs." Sam Ascott says as an lab assistant for the morgue on the first floor. He's been working for the hospital during the past five years as with Darrel Reeds. So far they had been very lucky not to be caught.


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Seven

Early the next day at the Trump Towers. The workers were getting the ballroom ready for the Halloween benefit. They started with placing the 20 tables and chairs for the guests that will be attending the costume affair.

Luis Ramirez in charge of getting everything ready or else he will be fired from his boss.

Checking those working on the decorations. He didn't have to worry about that aspect with the four workers setting up the Halloween banners and other decorations. There was going to be a working water fall developed by Waterworks Inc, located in the Bronx.

One of the guests arrived to take a look at the area for the benefit. Richard Castle came in with one of the hospital's board members. Doctor Samuel Franks age 62 walked in with the mystery writer to check the benefit hall. He looks around to say something to Castle checking the podium. "Is everything all right Mr.  
Castle?" He asked in a curious notion with his tone of voice.

"It seems to be Doctor Franks. I just don't like anything to happen while I am on the podium giving my speeches the day after tomorrow." Castle replied not liking what he was seeing at the moment. But he didn't say a word to the doctor. "Everything seems to be in order at this time. Shall we head out now?" He requested with seeing the doctor turning towards to the doors.

Once they were outside into the lobby of the hotel. Gina was sitting down waiting to see on what they through of the banquet room. "How did everything go Castle?" She stands up to face both men.

"Everything looks good at this time Gina. Doctor Franks, you can head back to the hospital. I will have Gina drop me off at the Loft." He said with a strange look coming from his ex-wife and publisher.

Doctor Franks leaves for the hotel exit in front as his vehicle was parked on the side. As a valet had parked the vehicle with being given a ticket number. "Is something wrong Rick?" She stated strongly.

"I don't know Gina. Something just doesn't seem right at the moment. Especially with Hank Givers, Donna Summers dead from the F.B.I.  
and Attorney General's office. I will explain the situation in the car while your dropping me off at my place." Castle takes hold of Gina's hand to lead her outside and the entrance for the under ground parking lot.

Once they reached the under ground parking lot. They saw three younger children dressed in Halloween costumes no doubt having brought them at the under ground shopping center under neath the hotel. "What is going on Rick that you weren't able to say in front of Doctor Franks?" She was shaking her head in trying to understand in what Castle was trying to say in the first place.

"All right Gina, everything seems to be directed towards the Manhattan Medical Center board members and Doctor Franks is one of them. From what Kate told me this morning from the case notes of the F.B.I. Hanks Givers that everything leads to one or two of them involved with a under ground group buying and selling of body organs and etc."

"And where does this woman Donna Summers fit in Rick?" She asked with curiosity having to run a publishing company like Black Pawn Publishing.

"The same type of information Gina, she had gotten probably too close and was in the wrong place and time for when Hank Givers was killed, and she just showed up to be knocked against the brick wall and left for dead." Castle says

"So now what is going to happen with the investigation?"

"It's going to be continued on with Kate asking Sergeant Epsosito, Ryan, Anderson and Lt. Alverez to step up with continuing right up and during the Halloween benefit. Speaking of which Gina both of my speeches are done. If you like to go over them, you can take the disk home to look over." Castle suggested strongly.

"Not necessary Rick, I know your a wonderful writer and editor for when it comes to your own writings." Gina says with great pride in her voice as they reached her car of the under ground parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Eight

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter decided to speak with Captain Beckett at the 12th precinct. He had his full report done on the body Hank Givers the F.B.I. agent.

Parking his vehicle in the under ground parking lot near the elevator. He parked his station wagon and moved out of his car to take the elevator up to the fourth floor. Hopefully with his report will shine some light on the case.

Moving off the elevator to head for Beckett's office. He was able to see that she was alone in her office. As he goes to knock with hearing the response to come on inside. She looks up from her files to ask him a question.

"Do you have your report on the autopsy of Hank Givers, Perlmutter?" Direct to the point with her question.

"I have Captain. I have the report right here." As he hands the report into her hands. As she opens it to read the first couple of lines.

"Captain, as you can read. This man was choked to death, along with two shots to his heart. And to top it all off. They removed two of his organs no doubt to be sold for the top bidder on the black market." He stated.

"No doubt Doctor. This is a real nasty situation we have on our hands right now. We need to find those bastards soon. Thank you,  
Perlmutter for coming here. Even though you could of called me with the information. Are you heading back to the Coroner's office?" She asked with having to be curious.

"I am heading home finally after spending two days at the hospital and than the Corner's office. My family will be happy to see me. Since I don't have to go back for three days. Thank god!" He says with opening the door to leave. "Any plans for Halloween Captain Beckett?"

"I am working. But my husband Castle has a benefit at the Trump Towers for the hospital Halloween Madness benefit. And you?"

"I am taking my family out for Steak & Lobster up in Ct. Have a good day." He says nicely and even with out any rude remarks for a change.


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Nine

Both men arrived at the appointed area in the Bronx near a grocery store in the back, the owner Chow Lee came to greet them. "Lets hurry, I don't wish to have my boss catch me." He says to the two men. "Someone will be here in a few moments to take this. You can go back now and leave it. Your payment is supposed to be in your account."

"We know Chow. Here you go and good luck." Ascott replied with turning with his associate to head back outside and the ambulance.

As the ambulance pulled out. Another vehicle stopped at the back entrance of the grocery store. Two men wearing black comes in to see Chow waiting for them. "We are here for the package." The first tall man says to Chow. While the second man hands Chows a small envelope for which he takes and places it into his pant pocket.

Chow hands over the medical container consisting of the organs that was taken from the hospital morgue. "There will be another one of these in a few days gentlemen. Now please go." He insisted.

"We are going Chow, so you have nothing to worry about." The first man says with turning to leave as with the second man in black.

It was the next morning with Castle was going to check out Lily, Jake and Reece's costumes. All three of them had agreed to dress as the Ghost Busters from the movies. Even though they will be going around the building looking for the candy and anything else the people in the building will give.

They had gone a week ago to purchase the costumes from a local Halloween store four blocks away from the loft. "Daddy, how do we look?" Reece said to his father walking into the living room. It was too bad that his wife Kate couldn't be here to see it .

"All three of you look just great. Your going to scare up a great deal of business. Now go back to your rooms and take them off. Halloween is not until tomorrow." He stated to see his three kids with pouts on their faces.

"Please daddy! Can we wear them for another five minutes?" Lily replied this time looking at her father giving into the request.

"Ok...another five minutes you three." Castle says with going into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea before going into his office to write.

The nanny Louisa came over to Richard Castle. "Sir, I will take the three upstairs and get those costumes off." She responded.

"Please do Louisa, I would doubt they will after I told them only five minutes. Good luck on that one." He said with the teapot beginning to whistle.

"Thank you, sir." As she walked away to have the three ghosts to head upstairs. As they begin to walk upstairs with Lousia right behind them to the second floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Ten

Doctor Franks needed to do something quick about his daughter having to be held by those goons. But what? He had no idea at the moment. Looking at the time on his watch. He had a staff meeting on the eight floor to discuss financial matters on how to better the hospital with new and improved equipment to help better serve the community.

Darrel and Ascott had called their bank on the phone with checking into their account(joint) to see on whether the money has been transferred. Giving the account numbers over the phone, the operator(automatic) gave the amount of two thousand dollars added to the amount that was already in the account.

"The money is all there Ascott." Darrel announced from inside his apartment in Manhattan. They had finished up with their shift after coming back with the ambulance with no questions asked.

"Excellent! Now we can relax until the next shipment of organs to be taken from the hospital." Ascott announced with placing back on his jacket to head home only down the block. "Good night Darrel. I will be home if you feel like calling." He replies with a sardonic type of voice.

"I am going to call for Chinese food. Afterwards I will be watching the basketball game with the Knicks. Hopefully this new season they will be better than the past few years." Darrel responded with Ascott closing the door. As he goes to make sure it was lock.

Captain Kate Beckett had arrived home from the precinct. She was told by the house keeper that her husband was in his office working on a new Nikki Heat novel.

She goes to knock on the door walking inside to see him hard at work on the computer. "How goes the new Nikki Heat novel Rick?" She asked with sitting down on the couch.

"Oh! It's going all right Beck. However my mind seems to be on your case with the two dead agents. I have been thinking that maybe someone at the hospital is differently behind it." He states.

"We know Rick. However we just can't seem to pin it down. Especially when more organs have been taken from the morgue hospital and no doubt sold to the black market." Beckett sardonic replied.

"Who ever it is, no doubt will be at the benefit tomorrow evening. I thin it should be a good idea to have your detectives working under cover just in case some one tries something with the hospital board members." Castle suggested contingency.

"I am already working on it Castle. I will be having Esposito, Ryan, Anderson and Lt. Alverez working the detail in costume. It's going to be interesting never the less."

"Wonderful Kate! At least I won't be the only one at the benefit that I can trust, while I am giving my speeches." Castle said with his wife coming over to give him a kiss before leaving to check on the three kids upstairs.

"No doubt they are still in their costumes we brought from the store?" She suggested before leaving his office. "By the way good luck with writing the new Nikki Heat novel." She replied with a smile before walking out.

MOMENTS LATER...

Castle heard his house phone go off in his office. He found it strange while looking at the Caller I.D. to be coming from the Manhattan Medical Center...


	11. Chapter 11

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter Eleven

Castle picked up the phone to answer it not knowing who it just might be. "This is Richard Castle, how can I help you?" He replied in a neutral tone of voice.

"Mr. Castle, this is Doctor Franks, I need to talk to you about something really important. My life is going to be endanger once the people I work for find out that I talked to you." He sounded frantic over the phone.

"What is going on Doctor Franks? Castle asked needing to know the knowledge.

"Sir, I understand you consult for the 12th precinct and I need to talk to you in person. Is it possible I can come to your loft and talk with you and your wife about it. I heard that she is a captain and works for the murder division."

"Yes she does Doctor Franks. What is it that is so urgent that you need to come here to the loft?" Castle was desperate with trying to find out the information.

"I can tell you this Castle, however I will tell you the rest in person. I have been involved with a group of people working for the black market with buying and selling of body parts. There has already been two people dead because of it, and with another on whether I don't follow through with the next transaction that is going to happen during the Halloween Madness benefit at the Trump Towers."

Castle was shaking his head in disbelief. "Who is next Doctor Franks?

"My daughter Angela, she is being held by them and I have no idea where. I need you and the police's help to find out. Doctor Jerome Hubbar is as well behind it. Everyone of the hospital board is going to be at the benefit tomorrow evening."

"Very well come to the loft Doctor Franks. I will see to it that my wife will be able to figure out a way. You know the address?" Castle asked him over the phone that was getting hot in his hand.

"Yes, I do Mr. Castle. I shall be there in thirty minutes." He says before hanging up the phone.

"You did what?" Beckett is hot under the collar with asking the question.

"He will be here in twenty minutes Kate, I told you all of the info he had told me over the phone. He says that there is more with names he will give you when he gets here. Along with maybe how to catch them at the benefit."

"Damn! This is out right crazy. If we do this Rick, more people can wind up getting hurt in the process. Along with Doctor Franks daughter Angela." She replied with needing drink some water from the faucet in the kitchen.

"You will need to inform the F.B.I. and Attorney General's office with the information given. This will no doubt break the case wide open. Maybe they will be able to find Angela before the benefit, unless they have a known location since they have been working on the case for awhile." Castle responded with running a hand through his hand from frustration.

"Lets hope so. I will call them after we have spoken with Doctor Franks." Beckett says.

Some time Later...

There was a knock on the door. As Kate Beckett had ordered the nanny to keep the three kids upstairs until Dr. Franks had left. She goes to answer the door with Castle right behind her.

"Dr. Franks please come inside, I am Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. Were you followed here?" She stated the obvious with having to be a police officer and captain.

"No I wasn't Captain Beckett. Castle here is an envelope that has the names involved in this operation, and where you will find most of them. Doctor Hubbar is the top man in this operation, along with another name Doctor Avery Canfield having a private practice in the Bronx. His address is listed."

"Thank you for this Doctor. I will be calling the F.B.I. and Attorney General's office. Maybe they might have a lead on where your daughter just might be. Are they supposed to call you again at some point? Maybe we can place a wire tap onto your phone and when they call we can trace the number." Beckett said with her police officer's mind.

"Great! Sounds like a wonderful Captain Beckett. Lets just hope it will work for the best." Doctor Franks replied with confidence in his step.

"What about the benefit Doctor Franks?" Richard Castle serious asked the question.

"From what I understand, there are a number of things are supposed to happened with another transport ambulance is supposed to be removed from next store of the Trump Towers. Some sort of an diversion will happened with everyone inside the hotel and next store wearing their Halloween costumes."

"As I see it Doctor Franks. Tomorrow is going to get messy and very confusing at times from the diversion. And I need you to go on home and to relax. I will have my men come over to your apartment and set up the bugging detail." Beckett says with taking a deep breath into her lungs.


	12. Chapter 12

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter 12th

Sergeant Danny Sanchez and Lt. Davis of the electronic detail for the 12th precinct had set up the wire tapped on the home phone, office and even his cell-phone in case those involved call him in regard to his daughter Angela.  
It was going to be an all night detail...While Doctor Franks will be asleep on the living room couch. Instead of his bedroom. Hopefully they will call that his daughter Angela will be let go at the Halloween Madness benefit.

Meanwhile for the F.B.I. and the Attorney General's office, they had been informed. Even though A.D. Abrams had informed Captain Kate Beckett of a possible location for where she might be. Under cover agents have been tailing the people that Doctor Franks had mention to both Castle and Captain Beckett.

However they wouldn't be able to do a thing knowing for the fact they will be bringing her to the benefit in a Halloween costume as part of the diversion.

It was around midnight when his phone started to ring. Doctor Franks was told to pick up the phone and try to talk as long as possible with the call. He was trying to stay calm as much as possible. "Hello! This is Doctor Franks. What do you want with me?" He asked calmly with Sanchez using his equipment to trace the number and the location of the call.

"We need to be sure you will be able to sign off on the shipment of the container carrying the organs doctor. Plus once you do this, your daughter Angela will be released at some point during the benefit."

"Can I talk with my daughter for a moment so that I know she is all right?" Doctor Franks replied filled with emotion in his tone of voice.

"Very well. However only for a quick moment." The sardonic voice says over the phone. He tells his men to bring the tied up Angela over to the phone with removing the tape from her mouth.

"Daddy, it's Angela...I AM AFRAID." She cried out over the phone before they pulled the phone away from her and taking her back to be tied up again.

"As I say Doctor. No harm will come to her if you're able to do your job at the benefit." He hangs up the phone to make sure she was tied up again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We have an address Doctor Franks. Your daughter is at an abandon warehouse in the Bronx. I will let everyone know this fact before deciding on a course of action." Lt. Davis announced with a smile on his face.

"Where is she?" Doctor Franks wanted to know very badly.

"I am afraid to say we can't until we speak with our superiors." Lt. Davis says with feeling bad for the doctor and his daughter being held. Excuse me while I call them..."

Early the next morning at 12th precinct. There was a large scale meeting in the conference room on the two floor combined of detectives, F.B.I. and Attorney General's agents in the biggest gathering in suck a long time.

A.D. Abrams and Captain Kate Beckett were going over the full details of the operation during tonight's benefit. Richard Castle was sitting in the back listening to every detail of the plan.

While arrests will be made once the benefit begins. It wasn't going to be easy with spotting those at the benefit having to be wearing costumes.

Captain Beckett was talking to everyone in the conference room. "I must tell you this operation isn't going to be easy. Especially when we have a hostage that the F.B.I. will try to captured those men behind it in the Bronx. Our detectives and including the Attorney General's agents will be floating around the Trump Towers trying to catch those men trying to steal the containers carrying the organs that is in the storage area in the basement."

"Will it be the two men we suspect that work at the hospital that will be taking the containers?" One of the F.B.I. agents asked the question.

"Yes. We can't take this down lightly. Those two men are no doubt very dangerous, so we need to keep our eyes open through out the entire evening." A,D. Abrams of the F.B.I. replied.

"That's it for now until later when everyone is in place with their jobs that needs to be done. Good luck!" Kate said with the conference had everyone leaving all accept Castle and herself. To discuss further contingency plans...


	13. Chapter 13

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter 13th

Halloween Madness benefit was in full swing with all those having been invited for the evening. Tv, cable and reporters had arrived as well to report the benefit to their customers locally and nationally.

Under cover officers were placed in areas they knew that those involved would be arriving to begin their operation with removing the organ containers next store. Ascott and Darrel Reeds dressed as tigers arrived to watch the first couple of speeches made by the medical board of the hospital.

"Another thirty minutes we will begin Darrel." Ascott checking his watch through his costume.

"Right." Darrel replied with seeing all of those dressed in Halloween costume.

Meanwhile Doctor Hubbar and Franks arrived together. As Doctor Hubbar told Franks to relaxed with the fact his daughter will be arriving soon. This was able to be heard the mike he was wearing inside his Skelton costume. The F.B.I.  
were getting ready at all entrances of the hotel. Since they had a description of the vehicle with under cover agents had been following them from the Bronx.

They had seen the woman wearing an Angel costume was placed in an black van with the license plate saying NYC-1421-456A. Agents had called A.D. Abrams waiting in a small room on the fourth floor of the hotel watching on close circuit cameras.

As for the 12th precinct...

Sergeant Esposito wearing an football uniform for the Giants, while Ryan was wearing a tuxedo with a black mask over his eyes. Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez dressed as clowns all wearing ear pieces.

Captain Kate Beckett was standing in the middle of the lobby dressed as a Cigarette lady carry a tray filled with cigarettes and lighters. Richard Castle was dressed as James Bond getting ready to give his first speech to the public inside the ball room.

Angela and the two men had arrived into the lobby of the hotel, while heading for the ball room. Doctor Franks had given the word to Ascott and Reeds to start removing the containers from the freezer section next door. Once they had taken the containers into their possession. The F.B.I. will arrest them quickly...

Five minutes later the F.B.I. moved in fast with their weapons drawn and the two stopped in their tracks raising there hands. Three agents moved in placing cuffs behind their backs before being moved into the elevator and being brought over into the hotel and the fourth floor to be held.

Captain Kate Beckett moved over to the two men with Angela in front. She offered to sell the cigarettes to both men. "Like to buy something from the tray?" She asked calmly waiting for the right time, as she winked at Esposito and Ryan to be ready on her mark.

"I am sorry ma'am, we both don't smoke at all. Excuse us we need to head for the ball room." The first man name Albert Rajos answered with telling Angela to keep on moving.

"What about the woman dressed as an Angel?" She suggested with an wink to have both detectives move in fast with their revolvers pointed at both men.

"Don't even try it gentlemen. You're both under arrest for kidnapping and a great many other charges. " Esposito announced with Ryan pulling out the cuffs from inside his clown costume.

"We give up. We don't wish to cause any further trouble." Raymond Alberts the second says with Ryan placing the cuffs behind his back and giving his rights as per the law.

"Excellent! Now we need to arrest Doctor Hubbar and two others that are inside the ball room to try and shoot the board members." Beckett replied quickly to have Anderson and Alverez to head inside the ball room with Castle now giving his second speech while looking for the other shooters besides Hubbar. Doctor Franks was walking out of the ball room when Beckett pulled him away and into the elevator quickly to have him reunited with his daughter Angela.

Arriving on the fourth floor. The elevator opened with Angela standing with the F.B.I. agents when she sees her father. "Daddy! God, I am so happy to be alive with thanks to the F.B.I. and others involved." Angela stated with tears falling down her cheeks...

"I am happy as well my daughter. Maybe now I can make up for lost time after I fine out about my jail sentence I will be getting with my involved in this entire mess."

"Maybe the police might be able to help you on that matter daddy. Just think positive is all I asked." She states with being moved into an room to speak further with her father, while the agents will protect them.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Notes: This is the conclusion to this story. Thanks for reading...

Halloween Crime Rate

Chapter 14th

Richard Castle having finished his second speech in front of the hospital board. He noticed Doctor Hubbar speaking to two men next to him. Castle thought it might be the additional men involved to his wife now entering the ball room with her under cover detectives.

Castle started to move down the aisle for where they were sitting at the table in front. Taking out his small revolver and placing it into his hand. He walked over to the table with placing the gun barrel into one of the men's back. "I suggest you don't move gentlemen. More police are arriving as we speak." He announced with his wife dressed as a cigarette lady, along with two clowns that had Castle chuckling at the two detectives.

"Don't say a damn word Castle or I will knock your eye balls out." Esposito replied strongly with his threat.

Castle didn't say a word further, while his wife and the two detectives moved out the three without a shot being fired. At least the evening was a success with everyone involved with the organ operation being shot down, along with the murders of Hank Givers and Donna Summers.

Once the press will get a hold of the story. It's going to be plastered all over the tv, cable and most of all the Internet.

After everyone was placed into cells for the evening. Beckett and Castle had gone home to the loft. There wasn't anyone around inside the loft. Figuring that there three Ghost Busters were walking around the building knocking on the doors for candy.

However they weren't able to be found any where and Beckett was frantic. However for Castle, he knew where they were. Since the mother never bothered to check their bedroom.

And when Castle dragged his wife into the bedroom. All of a sudden three Ghosts busters ran out from the bathroom to scare the hell out of Beckett, while Richard Castle started to laugh out loud at the sight of his wife. Lily, Jake and Reece ran up to their mother to hug her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I am going to kill you, Castle for doing this to me after the day we had with the case." She replied with finally able to settle down. "Come on everyone lets go see what kind of goodies you three were able to conjured up."

"I agree." Castle says with moving out of the bedroom to head for the kitchen with the bags filled with goodies...

THE END


End file.
